


Diving in the sides of shadows

by Doubletrouble10



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: A gift for a friend, F/M, Multi, aka a really good writer, you ship these three you nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doubletrouble10/pseuds/Doubletrouble10
Summary: a gift for an awesome chill nerd





	Diving in the sides of shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Verbophobic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verbophobic/gifts).



Diver held his mates close, an arm around them both kept warm in the embrace. He was the biggest of the trine as well as the only flier, the smallest was Sideswipe the little blueberrie of adorable cuteness, sweet and kind to him always worrying about anything, shadow an artist and a fighter well all three of them were fighters having survived a war a brutal one at that though Sides had come from a different universe an alternate.

Sides shifted in his recharge and Diver turned his attention to the blue half praxian, expecting a nightmare that didn’t come, he was just moving in his recharge nothing bad happening to the carrier at his side, his adorable face was peaceful and content with where he was and the field that wrapped around him protectively.

The massive mech hummed in thought looking up at the ceiling remembering how he and Sideswipe had met, the war was over and the rebuilding had started and the kaonite flyer became a part of the military force only this time under an uneasy truce and agreement. After the twilight colored mech had been stationed in Polyhex he had found his mate and another mech kissing. To many they would have been angry but Shadow and Diver had thought the other offlined so the moving on wasn’t that surprising actually the flyer had been glad his mate had moved on.

Somehow along somewhere along the line with visiting the three Sideswipe came out as sparked making Diver blink in surprise that Shadow was going to be a sire, after that Diver also ended up in the triad it was fuzzy to him now with recharge pulling him in but he was happy and content with his mates safe in his arms, just as he liked them to stay

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it


End file.
